Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a twenty-part science-fiction adventure animated series that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Plot When the time portal to prehistoric worlds got invented, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau team up with Blossom and her fellow Powerpuff Girls, as they travel through time to encounter dinosaurs, beasts and other prehistoric creatures. Characters and Animals Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Percy the African grey parrot *Valentino the tabby cat *Dexter's monkey (a white-headed capuchin) *Oceanbird *Windbear *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Robin Synder *Mike Believe *Mitch Mitchelson *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Soyen Chen Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Boomer *Butch *HIM *Sedusa *Omega 09 (from Jurassic World: The Game) Animals in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus sedens'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Augustynolophus morrisi'' *''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Denversaurus schlessmani'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' *''Anzu wyliei'' *Unnamed alvarezsaurid *''Leptoceratops gracilis'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Brodavis baileyi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Thoracosaurus neocesariensis'' *''Champsosaurus sp.'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' *''Coniophis precedens'' *''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' Animals in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 100,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *European Moose (Alces alces alces) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) *Snow Sheep (Ovis nivicola) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) *Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Steller's Eider (Polysticta stelleri) *Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Snow Bunting (Plectrophenax nivalis) Animals in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Ptychodus mortoni'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Bonnerichthys gladius'' *''Enchodus petrosus'' *''Apsopelix angelicus'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Parahesperornis alexi'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' *Unnamed tyrannosaurid Animals in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 12,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *California Grizzly (Ursus arctos californicus) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Stilt-legged Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) *Western Horse (Equus occidentalis) *California Tapir (Tapirus californicus) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Merriam's Elk (Cervus canadensis merriami) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Common Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Flat-headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *American Glyptodont (Glyptotherium arizonae) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *California Ground Squirrel (Otospermophilus beecheyi) *Imperfect Mouse (Peromyscus imperfectus) *Merriam's Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *La Brea Condor (Breagyps clarki) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) *Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *Brea Crane (Grus pagei) *California Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minutus) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Green-winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *Caifornia Scrub Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Black-throated Sparrow (Amphispiza bilineata) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) *Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) *Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) Animals in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Zhongjianosaurus yangi'' *''Liaoningvenator curriei'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' *''Changchengornis hengdaoziensis'' *''Jixiangornis orientalis'' *''Shanweiniao cooperorum'' *''Eoenantiornis buhleri'' *''Liaoningornis longidigitris'' *''Shenzhousaurus orientalis'' *''Bolong yixianensis'' *''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' *''Dilong paradoxus'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Ningchengopterus liuae'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Eomaia scansoria'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' Animals in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Northern Europe, 305 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Hibbertopterus hibernicus'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' *''Eogyrinus attheyi'' *''Phlegethontia longissima'' *''Hylonomus lyelli'' *''Archaeothyris florensis'' Animals in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago *Giant Short-faced Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *''Protemnodon roechus'' *''Diprotodon optatum'' *Giant Wombat (Phascolonus gigas) *Marsupial Tapir (Palorchestes azael) *Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *''Sarcophilus laniarius'' *''Megalibgwilia ramsayi'' *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *''Leipoa gallinacea'' *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *''Quinkana fortirostrum'' *''Wonambi naracoortensis'' Animals in Episode 8: Super Gatorland Location: Western USA, 75 million years ago *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Saurornitholestes sullivani'' *''Daspletosaurus sp.'' *''Angulomastacator daviesi'' *''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' *''Texacephale langstoni'' Animals in Episode 9: Sandstorm Location: Mongolia, 75-70 million years ago *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Byronosaurus jaffei'' *''Zanabazar junior'' *''Adasaurus mongoliensis'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Khaan mckennai'' *''Nemegtomaia barsboldi'' *''Avimimus portentosus'' *''Shuvuuia deserti'' *''Mononykus olecranus'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Teviornis gobiensis'' *''Brodavis mongoliensis'' *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Tarbosaurus bataar'' *''Alioramus altai'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Pinacosaurus grangeri'' *''Saichania chulsanensis'' *''Plesiohadros djadoktaensis'' *''Saurolophus angustirostris'' *''Prenocephale prenes'' *''Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis'' *''Gobipteryx minuta'' *Unnamed azhdarchid *''Telmasaurus grangeri'' *''Estesia mongoliensis'' *''Zalambdalestes lechei'' *''Deltatheridium pretrituberculare'' *''Buginbaatar transaltaiensis'' Animals in Episode 10: The Giant Delta Location: North Africa, 99 million years ago *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' *''Alanqa saharica'' *''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' *''Elosuchus cherifiensis'' *''Stomatosuchus inermis'' *''Onchopristis dunklei'' *''Mawsonia gigas'' Animals in Episode 11: Amphibian Swamp Location: Western USA, 295 million years ago *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' *''Cotylorhynchus romeri'' *''Sphenacodon ferox'' *''Ophiacodon mirus'' *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *''Limnoscelis paludis'' *''Diadectes sideropelicus'' *''Eryops megacephalus'' *''Platyhystrix rugosus'' *''Seymouria sanjuanensis'' *''Orthacanthus texensis'' Animals in Episode 12: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 9 million years ago *''Livyatan melvillei'' *''Acrophyseter robustus'' *''Odobenocetops leptodon'' *''Hemisyntrachelus oligodon'' *''Brachydelphis mazeasi'' *''Balaenoptera siberi'' *''Incakujira anillodefuego'' *''Acrophoca longirostris'' *''Piscophoca pacifica'' *Marine Sloth (Thalassocnus antiquus) *''Spheniscus urbinai'' *''Sula brandi'' *''Pelagornis sandersi'' *''Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus'' *''Pacifichelys urbinai'' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) Animals in Episode 13: Lost in Dinosaur Park Location: Canada, 75 million years ago *''Daspletosaurus horneri'' *''Gorgosaurus libratus'' *''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' *''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' *''Hesperonychus elizabethae'' *''Ornithomimus edmontonicus'' *''Chirostenotes pergracilis'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Corythosaurus casuarius'' *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' *''Gryposaurus latidens'' *''Chasmosaurus belli'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' *''Achelousaurus horneri'' *''Euoplocephalus tutus'' *''Edmontonia rugosidens'' *''Stegoceras validum'' *''Alphadon marshii'' Animals in Episode 14: Volcanic Forest Location: Central Europe, 50 million years ago *''Gastornis geiselensis'' *''Messelastur gratulator'' *''Masillastega rectirostris'' *''Palaeoglaux perrierensis'' *''Messelornis cristata'' *''Masillaraptor parvunguis'' *''Messelirrisor halcyrostris'' *''Strigogyps dubius'' *''Parargornis messelensis'' *''Palaeotis weigelti'' *''Darwinius masillae'' *''Europolemur klatti'' *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *''Kopidodon macrognathus'' *''Propalaeotherium hassiacum'' *''Messelobunodon ceciliensis'' *''Lesmesodon edingeri'' *''Paroodectes feisti'' *''Eomanis waldi'' *''Eurotamandua joresi'' *''Ailuravus macrurus'' *''Macrocranion germonpreae'' *''Masillamys beeger'' *''Palaeochiropteryx tupaiodon'' *''Buxolestes minor'' *''Diplocynodon darwini'' *''Palaeopython fischeri'' *''Allaeochelys crassesculpta'' *Giant Ant (Titanomyrma giganteum) Animals in Episode 15: Night of the Little Critters Location: China, 160 million years ago *''Volaticotherium antiquum'' *''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' *''Juramaia sinensis'' *''Guanlong wucaii'' *''Yi qi'' *''Anchiornis huxleyi'' *''Caihong juji'' *''Haplocheirus sollers'' *''Limusaurus inextricabilis'' *''Monolophosaurus jiangi'' *''Aorun zhaoi'' *''Sinraptor dongi'' *''Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum'' *''Bellusaurus sui'' *''Tuojiangosaurus multispinus'' *''Yinlong downsi'' *''Darwinopterus modularis'' *''Sericipterus wucaiwanensis'' Animals in Episode 16: Life at Its Origins Location: Canada, 508 million years ago *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *''Opabinia regalis'' *''Pikaia gracilens'' *''Olenoides serratus'' *''Hallucigenia sparsa'' *''Wiwaxia corrugata'' *''Nectocaris pteryx'' *''Amiskwia sagittiformis'' *''Aysheaia pedunculata'' *''Canadaspis perfecta'' *''Odontogriphus omalus'' *''Orthrozanclus reburrus'' *''Burgessochaeta setigera'' *''Marrella splendens'' *''Yohoia tenuis'' *''Burgessia bella'' *''Waptia fieldensis'' *''Leanchoilia superlata'' *''Sidneyia inexpectans'' *''Emeraldella brocki'' Animals in Episode 17: Finding Dee Dee Location: East Africa, 2 million years ago *''Australopithecus africanus'' *''Theropithecus brumpti'' *Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus ingens) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *''Megantereon cultridens'' *''Dinofelis barlowi'' *African Lion (Panthera leo nubica) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Black-backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *''Agriotherium africanum'' *''Pachycrocuta brevirostris'' *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungos) *Rusty-spotted Genet (Genetta maculata) *''Plesiogulo botori'' *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *''Anancus arvernensis'' *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *''Gazella harmonae'' *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *''Megalotragus kattwinkeli'' *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) *African Sivathere (Sivatherium maurusium) *Giant Giraffe (Giraffa jumae) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *''Pelorovis antiquus'' *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *''Equus koobiforensis'' *Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) *''Ancylotherium hennigi'' *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *''Xenohystrix crassidens'' *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *White-backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Northern Carmine Bee-eater (Merops nubicus) *Red-eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni'' *Savannah Monitor (Varanus exanthematicus) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) Animals in Episode 18: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Camarasaurus supremus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Amphicotylus gilmorei'' *''Hallopus victor'' Animals in Episodes 19 and 20: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, Present Day *Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) *Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Riversleigh Platypus (Obdurodon dicksoni) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda microta) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Giant Jaguar (Panthera augusta) *Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) *''Lynx issiodorensis'' *''Pseudaelurus transitorius'' *''Nimravus brachyops'' *''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' *''Chasmaporthetes ossifragus'' *''Ekorus ekakeran'' *Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) *''Chamitataxus avitus'' *Japanese River Otter (Lutra whiteleyi) *''Siamogale melilutra'' *''Miacis parvivorus'' *''Viverra leakeyi'' *Giant Fossa (Cryptoprocta spelea) *''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' *Barbados Raccoon (Procyon lotor gloveralleni) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *''Vulpes qiuzhudingi'' *Florida Black Wolf (Canis lupus floridanus) *Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) *''Borophagus diversidens'' *''Hesperocyon gregarius'' *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) *''Pontolis magnus'' *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *''Thylacosmilus atrox'' *American Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) *''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) *''Hipparion laromae'' *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) *''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' *''Embolotherium andrewsi'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *''Moropus distans'' *''Uintatherium anceps'' *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' *''Toxodon platensis'' *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Long-horned Bison (Bison latifrons) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) *Ancient Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion) *Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) *Scimitar-horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) *Badlands Bighorn (Ovis canadensis auduboni) *Woodox (Bootherium bombifrons) *''Climacoceras africanus'' *''Titanotylopus spatulus'' *''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus lemerlei) *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *''Archaeotherium mortoni'' *''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) *Stag-moose (Cervalces scotti) *North African Elephant (Loxodonta pharaohensis) *Straight-tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon antiquus) *Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) *''Platybelodon danovi'' *''Moeritherium andrewsi'' *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) *''Mesopithecus pentelici'' *Giant Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) *''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' *Sloth Lemur (Palaeopropithecus ingens) *Koala Lemur (Megaladapis edwardsi) *Giant Aye-aye (Daubentonia robusta) *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Giant Rat (Coryphomys musseri) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Martinique Muskrat (Megalomys desmarestii) *Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus hatcheri) *''Josephoartigasia monesi'' *Minorcan Giant Rabbit (Nuralagus rex) *''Palaeolagus haydeni'' *''Icaronycteris index'' *Giant Vampire Bat (Desmodus draculae) *Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) *''Peltephilus ferox'' *''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' *Florida Ground Sloth (Eremotherium laurillardi) *''Deinogalerix masinii'' *''Necrolestes patagonensis'' *''Barylambda faberi'' *''Cronopio dentiacutus'' *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *''Semirostrum ceruttii'' *''Kentriodon pernix'' *''Basilosaurus isis'' *''Cetotherium riabinini'' *''Pakicetus inachus'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *''Cynognathus crateronotus'' *''Placerias hesternus'' *''Diictodon feliceps'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Dusky Seaside Sparrow (Ammodramus maritimus nigrescens) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Chatman Island Raven (Corvus moriorum) *Oahu Thrush (Myadestes woahensis) *Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) *Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) *Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) *Cuban Ivory-billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis bairdii) *Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) *Guam Kingfisher (Todiramphus cinnamominus) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) *Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Kairuku waitaki) *''Inkayacu paracasensis'' *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *''Vegavis iaai'' *Giant Swan (Cygnus falconeri) *Turtle-jawed Moa-nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) *''Presbyornis pervetus'' *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *Eskimo Curlew (Numenius borealis) *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) *''Pavo bravardi'' *Alagoas Curassow (Mitu mitu) *Giant Stork (Leptoptilos robustus) *Jamaican Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) *Bennu Heron (Ardea bennuides) *''Zeltornis ginsburgi'' *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) *Giant Barn Owl (Tyto gigantea) *''Argentavis magnificens'' *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *Guadalupe Caracara (Caracara lutosa) *Réunion Kestrel (Falco duboisi) *''Titanis walleri'' *''Kelenken guillermoi'' *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) *Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' *''Concavenator corcovatus'' *''Dynamoterror dynastes'' *''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' *''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' *''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Irritator challengeri'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Austroraptor cabazai'' *''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' *''Pyroraptor olympius'' *''Nothronychus mckinleyi'' *''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' *''Eoraptor lunensis'' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' *''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' *''Balaur bondoc'' *''Compsognathus longipes'' *''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' *''Nasutoceratops titusi'' *''Olorotitan arharensis '' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Amargasaurus cazaui'' *''Dreadnoughtus schrani'' *''Shunosaurus lii'' *''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' *''Miragaia longicollum'' *''Wuerhosaurus homheni'' *''Pegomastax africanus'' *''Hypsilophodon foxii'' *''Oryctodromeus cubicularis'' *''Euoplocephalus tutus'' *''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' *''Alaskacephale gangloffi'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' *''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' *''Pterodaustro guinazui'' *''Ludodactylus sibbicki'' *''Dsungaripterus weii'' *''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' *''Anurognathus ammoni'' *''Sarcosuchus imperator'' *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *Giant Caiman (Purussaurus brasiliensis) *Boar-croc (Kaprosuchus saharicus) *''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' *''Arizonasaurus babbitti'' *''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' *''Dakosaurus maximus'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *''Cretaceogekko burmae'' *Giant Iguana (Barbaturex morrisoni) *Jamacian Giant Galliwasp (Celestus occiduus) *''Dallasaurus turneri'' *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) *Saddle-backed Rodrigues Giant Tortoise (Cylindraspis vosmaeri) *''Carbonemys cofrinii'' *''Stupendemys geographicus'' *''Meiolania platyceps'' *''Proganochelys quenstedti'' *Giant Anaconda (Titanoboa cerrejonensis) *Round Island Burrowing Boa (Bolyeria multocarinata) *''Laophis crotaloides'' *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *''Longisquama insignis'' *''Drepanosaurus unguicaudatus'' *''Shringasaurus indicus'' *Predator X (Pliosaurus funkeri) *''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' *''Shastasaurus pacificus'' *''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' *''Psephoderma alpinum'' *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' *''Prionosuchus plummeri'' *''Ichthyostega stensioei'' *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *''Asterotrygon maloneyi'' *''Leedsichthys problematicus'' *''Orthacanthus arcuatus'' *''Hybodus hauffianus'' *''Stethacanthus altonensis'' *''Helicoprion bessonowi'' *West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) *Giant Piranha (Megapiranha paranensis) *Saber-tooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) *''Cephalaspis lyelli'' *''Tiktaalik roseae'' *Rocky Mountain Locust (Melanoplus spretus) *Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) *''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' *''Arthrolycosa antiqua'' *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *''Pterygotus anglicus'' *''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' *''Isotelus rex'' *''Perisphinctes boweni'' *''Cameroceras trentonense'' *''Haboroteuthis poseidon'' Episode List Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Episode List Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau, Male Purgatorius *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Dave the Dakotaraptor Chick, Male Leptictidium *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Nancy Cartwright - Bunny *Hynden Walch - Bullet *Andy Dick - Chester *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother), Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Woolly Mammoth Calf, Big Mama the Citipati *Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's father), Windbear, Megaloceros ''Stag, Male ''Sinornithosaurus *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium, HIM, Male Arthropleura, Lead Australopithecus *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Sue the Tyrannosaurus, Female Protoceratops, Sophie the Stegosaurus *Billy West - Percy, Male Parasaurolophus *Samuel Vincent - Valentino *Jennifer Martin - Ms. Sara Bellum *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee *Julie Nathanson - Robin Snyder *Max Charles - Mike Believe *Tom Kenny - Mitch Mitchelson, Douglas E. Mordecai III, Male Pteranodon, Male Psittacosaurus, Male Deinonychus *Lauren Tom - Soyen Chen, Female Alphadon *James Woods - Stan the Tyrannosaurus *Grey DeLisle - Diana the Dakotaraptor,'' Scarlett the ''Spinosaurus,'' Female Megalodon, Tumaini the Northern White Rhinoceros (Sudan's mate) *Brenda Vaccaro - Nana the ''Triceratops *Bill Fagerbakke - Male Denversaurus *Phil LaMarr - Male Quetzalcoatlus, Sudan the Northern White Rhinoceros *Nicole Sullivan - Koroleva the Matriarch Woolly Mammoth *Nika Futterman - Megaloceros ''Doe #1, Female ''Rhamphorhynchus *Jenny Slate - Megaloceros ''Doe #2 *Steve Blum - Male Eurasian Cave Lion *Cree Summer - Female Cave Hyena *Danny Jacobs - Reynard the Red Fox *Maurice LaMarche - Male ''Tylosaurus *Jodi Benson - Female Styxosaurus, Martha the Passenger Pigeon *Mark Hamill - Fang the Saber-tooth Cat *Frank Welker - Alpha Dire Wolf *Carlos Alazraqui - Paul the Passenger Pigeon *Mike Pollock - Male Short-faced Bear *Mindy Sterling - Female Yutyrannus *John DiMaggio - Karawi the Megalania, Male Einiosaurus *James Arnold Taylor - Benjamin the Thylacine *Dana Snyder - Tyler the Thylacine *Daran Norris - Male Deinosuchus, Male Torvosaurus *Troy Baker - Male Saurornitholestes *Kevin Thoms - Vinney the Velociraptor *Ashley Johnson ''- Julie the ''Velociraptor *Jeff Bergman - Hal the Halszkaraptor *Bill Farmer - Male Deinocheirus *JK Simmons - Male Tarbosaurus *Jim Cummings - Male Carcharodontosaurus *Keith Ferguson - Male Diplocaulus *Tress MacNeille ''- Female ''Dimetrodon *Kathleen Barr - Ruth the Gorgosaurus *Mae Whitman - Female Parasaurolophus *Kari Wahlgren - Female Gastornis *Fred Tatasciore - Male Guanlong *David Kaufman - Archie the Anchiornis *Rachael MacFarlane - Lucy the Australopithecus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Big Al the Allosaurus, Male Gigantopithecus *Khary Payton - Male'' Brachiosaurus'' *Patrick Warburton - Lyle the Camarasaurus *Alan Tudyk - Carl the Carnotaurus *Dee Bradley Baker - Male Dodo *Laura Bailey - Tina the Thylacine *Linda Cardellini - Female Paraceratherium *Amy Sedaris - Female Titanoboa *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Rob Paulsen - Brick, Boomer, Male Confuciusornis, Male Volaticotherium *Roger Jackson - Butch *Idris Elba - Omega 09 Trivia *Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. Bullet, Robin, Mike and Soyen were also originally one shot characters. *The animals in Back from Extinction ''came from different locations from the time portal. The same multi-part episode also features animals from previous episodes. *All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. *The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. However in ''Down Under, Dee Dee makes an attempt to talk to the thylacine brothers in their own vocalizations. And then, the thylacines understood her. And also, Percy, Professor John Utonium's pet parrot, is the only animal that can be understood by humans, due to his talking ability. *Each animal vocalization is based on modern animal vocalizations (some of them provided by Frank Welker) such as: **Large theropods (Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, etc.) and prehistoric crocodilians (Deinosuchus,'' Sarcosuchus'','' etc.) - Modern crocodilians **Most dromaeosaurids (''Velociraptor, Dakotaraptor, etc.) and troodontids (Latenivenatrix,'' Mei'', etc.) - Modern birds of prey **''Halszkaraptor'' - Modern ducks **Ornithomimids (Struthiomimus, Gallimimus, Deinocheirus, etc.) - Modern geese and ratities **Sauropods (Brachiosaurus, Alamosaurus, Apatosaurus, etc.) - Modern bovines and baleen whales **Armored dinosaurs (Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, etc.) and ground sloths (Megalonyx, Eremotherium) - Modern rhinos and walruses **Hadrosaurs (Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus, etc.) - Modern Cervus ''species **Large pterosaurs (''Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, etc.) - Modern seabirds and birds of prey **Small pterosaurs (Rhamphorhynchus, Dimorphodon, etc.) - Modern corvids and small Falco species **Prehistoric big cats (Saber-tooth cats, Eurasian cave lions, etc.) - Modern Panthera ''species **Mammoths and other prehistoric elephants - Modern elephants **Megalania - Modern ''Varanus species **Teratorns (Teratornis, Argentavis) - Modern vultures **Mesozoic mammals (Purgatorius, Alphadon, etc.) - Modern mice and squirrels **''Livyatan ''- Modern sperm whales **Predatory protomammals (Dimetrodon, Inostrancevia, etc.) - Modern badgers and wolverines *The animals that returned to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team and stayed in Dexter's laboratory are Stan and Sue the pair of Tyrannosaurus, Diana the mother Dakotaraptor and her chick Dave, a Purgatorius, a herd of woolly mammoths, Reynard the red fox, Fang the saber-tooth cat, Martha and Paul the pair of passenger pigeons, a Psittacosaurus, two thylacine brothers, Vinney and Julie pair of Velociraptor, Hal the Halszkaraptor, a Gastornis, a Leptictidium, a Volaticotherium, Archie the Anchiornis,'' Sudan the northern white rhinoceros and his mate, and Big Al the ''Allosaurus. *Some animals were named after the fossil specimens, such as Tyrannosaurus ''and ''Allosaurus. Gallery DaBsPA Teaser Poster.png|Teaser poster DABPA Poster 2.png|Poster Characters Dexter (DaBPA).png|Dexter Blossom (DaBPA).png|Blossom Dee Dee (DaBPA).png|Dee Dee Beau (DaBPA).png|Beau Bubbles DaBPA).png|Bubbles Buttercup (DaBPA).png|Buttercup Bunny_by_jm08191998-d52u1s6.png|Bunny Bullet (DaBPA).png|Bullet Audrey (DaBPA).png|Audrey (Dexter's mother) Bob (DaBPA).png|Bob (Dexter's father) John (DaBPA).png|Professor John Utonium Sandra (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium Oceanbird (DaBPA).png|Oceanbird Windbear (DaBPA).png|Windbear Ms. Bellum (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sara Bellum Mee Mee (DaBPA).png|Mee Mee Lee Lee (DaBPA).png|Lee Lee Robin (DaBPA).png|Robin Synder Mike (DaBPA).png|Mike Believe Mitch (DaBPA).png|Mitch Mitchelson Douglas (DaBPA).png|Douglas E. Mordecai III Soyen (DaBPA).png|Soyen Chen Mandark (DaBPA).png|Mandark Princess Morbucks (DaBPA).png|Princess Morbucks Brick (DaBPA).png|Brick Boomer (DaBPA).png|Boomer Butch (DaBPA).png|Butch HIM_(BaDPA).png|HIM Sedusa (DaBPA).png|Sedusa Animals T._rex_(DaBPa).jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' Triceratops_(DaBPA).png|''Triceratops'' WoolyMammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Tylosaurus_(DaBPa).jpg|''Tylosaurus'' Pteranodon_(DaBPa).jpg|''Pteranodon'' Smilodon_(DaBPa).jpg|Saber-tooth Cat Velociraptor_(DaBPA).png|''Velociraptor'' Spinosaurus_(DaBPA).png|''Spinosaurus'' Allosaurus_(DaBPA).jpg|''Allosaurus'' Brachiosaurus_(DaBPa).jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' Carnotaurus_(DaBPA).png|''Carnotaurus'' Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network